


[Podfic] Guard Duty

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Stanley Raymond Kowalski's world is about to take a sharp left turn.





	[Podfic] Guard Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Guard Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139446) by [Brigantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine). 



For Mergatrude in the Help Brazil auction. This is a fun story and was a delight to record! 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/ics075twsk5sp60q0wk0eudix8ohzijj). Length: 44 m 41 s.


End file.
